Heat Stroke
by Pan-Son3
Summary: Revived beginning No money, no fuel, not even a damn cigarette how could being stuck on earth get any worse. Well heat stroke i guess.


"The current temperature is 103 and humid. No rock showers. Temperatures will rise a few more degrees before the afternoon." Edwards computer blazed from atop the livingroom table. Edward wasn't on it, but she was next to it sprawled out on the floor, arms and legs out just lying there.

The bebop wasn't the place to be on the this day of summer stuck on earth, broken down, stuck on earth, the lost of one conrade, stuck on earth and no cooling system. The best thing for them to do right now would be to catch a bounty, fix the ship and go back into space.

The chance of that was slim to nothing.

The Bebop was finally getting into some kind of type of order. Edward returned to the ship crying. She wouldn't talk or stop crying for two days. When Jet finally got her to stop crying she explained to him that her father died. He was hit by an astroid in a rock shower.

Ein returned full fledged right behind Ed. The tip of his tail was singed.

Faye Valentine the vixen and only woman of the crew soon recovered from the incident of letting Spike go. Faye must've liked him because after she fired the warning shots into the ceiling she "accidentally" shot herself in the side.

Jet did not believe that one bit. Luckily he found her in time to get her medical help. She was slowly healing, and walking correctly more and more.

Jet, the leader of the crew, the man who thought he saw his life flash before him is actually fine now. His leg was slowly healing and he was getting stronger. He had a new outlook on life, and felt that if his ship went down he would go down with it. Whatever that means.

The ship was quite quiet now. There is not much fighting anymore. Not much of a struggle for food, the bathroom, loud noises or anything. Just one person gone changed their whole lives around.

"Jet when will you get this ship's air conditioner working again cause it is hot as hell in here," Faye yelled slumping onto the yellow couch.

"The air-conditioner will work when you get your ass off the couch and bring some money onto the ship otherwise we will be stuck here for a long while," Jet said grouchily. Just like Faye, the heat was getting to him and he couldn't stand it. He wanted off the planet as much as she did.

From on the floor Ed sat up from her "out of it" state. She looked at Faye then crawled over to Jet who sat on the little couch. She tugged on his pants leg, and whined out, "Jet, Ed hot. Fix it, fix it."

"We have two options Ed we either: catch another bounty and get out of here, or rot here on earth," he watched as the young hacker crawled over to her computer, and began to furiusly type away. Then all of a sudden a voice from the computer rang out: Continent North America, Temperature 103F, Chance of rock showers 10. Then there was a beeping noise.

Easily a sign that would get on Jets last nerves. The repeating of the outside weather report.

"Ed hack us some air," Faye said lying on the couch arms sprung over her face blocking her eyes.

"You know theres no such thing Faye,"growled Jet.

Another beep from her laptop and Edward crawled over and put in on the floor next to her and strapped on her goggles and began to type furiously.

"Ed got mail," she sang out forgetting her earlier slump.

Jet began walking out of the room and to humor Ed he asked her who sent it.

"Wooooooooooooo," she exclained in amazement and her face was straight forward as if something on the screen was very interesting. The only thing Jet could see before he left the room was her trademark face on the computer screen with a bag of ice on its head and a red blush in the middle of the screen sad with a bright sun shining on it.

Jet prefered this picture than the other one she had a while ago. Ever since she came back she had a new thing for her hacker. On the screen she could make it do anything she wanted it to do. The one that Jet didn't like that Ed had on her computer in her two-day slump was of the face crying with two river of tears flowing and making sob noises all day and night. It drove him nuts.

Faye was interested so she knelt down next to Ed and took the goggles off of Ed's eyes and held them out.

"What is so interesting?" she questioned.

Ed quickly snapped the glasses back on and began typing furiously with her head facing Faye. Faye knew that she wasn't looking at her, but it was probably just a sike-out to make her think that. When Faye went to do it again Ed hissed at Faye and growled.

"Fine whatever," she said and stood up, "It was probably just junk anyways." Walking away from Ed she wanted to take a shower. A shower would probably do her good and she needed to change her bandages from her side.

Turning the knob on the shower she turned and turned and turned. The water didn't come out one bit.

"Jet the showers broken again, and there are no more bandages, so right now I am bleeding," screamed Faye from the bathroom. Jet just growled and laying down trying to get some sleep in their hot ship.

"I need a cigarette, and a cool 6-pack to get me through this heat," he mumbled drifting off to sleep in the heat of the ship. When he woke up he knew he needed to do something, and bind up Fayes side again.


End file.
